worldofsuperpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Purge
History There once was a marathon runner who did ironman competitions every 6 months. The man loved serving his community and had an incredible will to push his body and see what he was capable of. It stemmed from the story of his father who served in the Russian-Afghanistan war, who would never give up on his squad despite being massively outnumbered, outgunned, and missing 2 limbs in the heat of battle. He wanted to do his father proud, but he also was a rambunctious person. The thrill of a prank was something from youth to this very day that gave him a high that he claims makes the dirty deeds "worth it." With his never back down attitude and athletic physique, a friend of his challenged him to eat taco bell for a year, 3 meals back to back, as part of a "supersize me" knock off documentary. For reasons beyond his understanding, the man gained the ability to control the bodily waste and fluids inside from constantly having diarrhea and vomiting up the fast food from the social experiment. With his new powers in hand he answered the call of duty when an unnamed supervillain of overwhelming powers attacked his home town but was utterly defeated, but no matter what, he kept standing back up no matter what the villain threw at him. After 7 hours of getting beat within an inch of his life, some real heroes from paradigm arrived and defeated the menace. Afterwards the news and media all gave credit only to the other heroes and he was even mocked by some of the heroes like Gravity Ghost for trying at all. From here he decided he would prove to the world that power isn't what makes the hero, and that the heroes with their immense power needed to be taught a lesson and humbled. So he set out to prank all the hotshot heroes to bring them down from their lofty heights with a gift….. FROM HIS BODY! He has endured countless defeats, been in numerous bouts with heroes, and still comes back kicking. He even accidentally stumbled upon a plot to end the omniverse by Kimi-kaze and was one of the only people to first hand stop her. But he receives no credit for any of his actions or feats, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He isn't in it for the glory. Purge only has one goal: To mark off every hero off his shit list so they'll know personally what real grit and GUTS are! Powers Corporeal Evacuation Indomitable Will The power to induce bodily excretions and the ability to possess unusually strong willpower. Can completely control the contents of everything in gastrointestinal tract both ways, could sweat to an inhuman degree by sheer will to have almost no friction around him, can void sinuses and earwax on command, and even forcibly remove deoxygenated blood from body at high pressures. body had endured all that forced torture to become an efficient machine at getting rid of any potential "poisons" in my body. Never gives up, never stops despite obvious shortcomings or injuries, and can not be manipulated by anything due to his sheer will. Limitations Is only human so can be defeated just as any normal person Trivia